


Queliot- the begining

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: The first meeting as told by Eliot





	Queliot- the begining

The Dean's office, again. I had too much to drink at our party last night and fell asleep in class. He gave me his usual I can do better than that lecture. I just sat there and did all I could to not roll my eyes. He said I needed to be more responsible. He gave me a card and said a new potential student would be showing up and I had to lead him to the exam tomorrow. I couldn't tell him no even though I wish I could. The next morning came and I walked to where the dean told me to wait. I paced back and forth for a good hour and still no one. I hopped up on the wall of the school sign and decided I would have a smoke. I was about half way through my smoke when I saw a long haired lean kid walking my way. I watched him walk across the yard and right before he got to me I sat up and pulled the card out of my pocket. "Quentin Coldwater?" Seriously what kind of name is that? Sounds like a Vegas show act. He confirmed that was him and I hopped down. "You're late, follow me." I walked off not even checking if he was following cause I'm sure the little puppy would catch on. He caught up to me and asked if he was hallucinating. "If you were, how would asking me help?" He looked confused and I just turned around and led him the rest of the way to the exam before he missed it. He walked in and the dean had already perched himself in the front of the room. "Late." He called out. I put up my hands in defeat, after all it was his dilly dallying that made us late. I walked back to the cottage where Margo was waiting for me. "How was your follow the leader project?" "Fine." "Spill." "What?" "You don't just give me one word answers, something's up, so spill." "It was just some nerdy kid." "Fuck you like him." "No I don't." "Yes you do." "Fine, he's kind of cute in a super emo nerdy way." "Oh my god, only you El." "You should see him, its different in person." "Whatever you say El." "Fine, but I'm calling dibs now." I walked away and walked up to my room. I sat at my desk and looked out the window. "Oh, Quentin Coldwater you have no idea what you got yourself into." I smiled and put the card with his name on it in my keepsake box and put the box carefully back in my desk drawer.


End file.
